<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect by yukiminkim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288765">Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminkim/pseuds/yukiminkim'>yukiminkim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, minwon if you squint, side jeongcheol, wonwoo appears for two seconds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminkim/pseuds/yukiminkim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfect moments can happen, even when you least expect it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisoo carefully rolled the vacuum back into the closet of the dance practice room and leaned the mop that he had gripped in his hand against the back wall of the small, darkened storage room. </p><p>After a game that determined his fate of staying an hour and a half after practice to clean up, Jisoo diligently completed his share of the tasks, hoping to quickly finish up so he could return to the comforts of his dorm room to relax. </p><p>“Jisoo~” The drawled out, tired and almost whiny voice of his best friend made him glance over his shoulder briefly before turning his attention back to the mop that had started to gradually fall towards the ground. </p><p>“Yeah?” Righting the cleaning tool and staring at it for a couple of seconds to make sure it didn’t fall again, Jisoo acknowledged the older of the two. </p><p>“Since we worked so hard cleaning up, we can go out to eat. Cheollie will pay.” Jeonghan leaned his full weight against the door frame of the closet, exaggerating his tired state. Jisoo finally turned around, gently pushing his friend aside so he could close the closet door. </p><p>“Oh yeah?” The younger of the two noticed the playful glint in Jeonghan’s eyes and a small smile settling on the older’s lips before he closed his eyes, nodding to reassure Jisoo of his statement. </p><p>“And does Cheol know this?” Jisoo asked, a breathy laugh leaving his lips, already knowing the answer. </p><p>“Well~” </p><p>“Yah! Yoon Jeonghan!” As if on cue, their leader, who had been wiping down the mirrors, came marching over, his cleaning rag that was gripped in his hands, limply pointing towards Jeonghan. Jisoo laughed at the oldest of the trio, who still had a smile adorning his face despite the teasing of the other. </p><p>A small giggle left the brown haired boy, “Oh, you didn’t say that? I thought that’s what you said.” </p><p>Seungcheol laughed while gripping the smaller man’s shoulders and shaking it slightly, “I never said that. If you’re hungry, you can pay!” </p><p>“How about you pay this time, and I’ll get the next meal?” Moving his hands up to where the other was holding his shoulders, Jeonghan lightly grabbed Cheol’s hands, bringing them down to hold in front of them and intertwining their fingers. </p><p>“You said that last time...” Seungcheol released his hold on the other’s hands before slipping an arm around a slim waist while leaning over and placing a small kiss to the younger’s temple, “...and the time before that. How is it you never end up paying? At this rate I’ll be broke.”</p><p>“You really are the worst.” Jisoo playfully hit his friend on the shoulder. </p><p>“Eyy~” Jeonghan pouted towards Jisoo, pointing a finger at him, “I’m trying to get us a free meal.” </p><p>“Don’t include me in your schemes this time.” The three started walking towards the table that their personal belongings sat on. Jisoo leaned against the table, “I’m going home.” </p><p>“You can tag along Shua. I’ll pay. Don’t feel bad. ” Seungcheol added, hoping that the little scene before didn’t dissuade his member from joining them for dinner. </p><p>Jisoo laughed, patting his friend on the shoulder before shaking his head, “No it’s okay. I just want to go home, eat and shower.”</p><p>Their leader nodded his head in understanding and hummed a response. </p><p>“But...” Moving off the table, Jisoo slung his backpack over his shoulder and poked the oldest in the chest, “...I will take up the free meal another time. Thank you for the offer!” </p><p>Jeonghan giggled, “And I also have to be there too to make the offer valid.” </p><p>“Right. I mean you were the one that invited me in the first place. It would be rude to not invite you as well.” Jisoo, nodded, a serious look plastered on his face, which only broke into a playful smile seconds later when the sounds of a whiny Cheol reached his ears. </p><p>The two younger men of the three continued to tease the leader a while longer before the couple left to eat out. </p><p>Jisoo took several more minutes to change his shoes, throw on his sweater and to take one last look around the practice room, making sure everything was nice and tidy before closing the door. </p><p>Pulling out his phone to check any missed messages, Jisoo slowly made his way down the hallway towards the stairway, his eyes scanning very briefly through several group text messages, staff messages and texts from his mom. </p><p>Sighing tiredly, he shoved the phone back into his pocket, telling himself he would check the messages more thoroughly once he got home. Looking up from the device, Jisoo glanced out the large picture window that was next to the stairwell, meeting raindrops that gently hit the glass, creating little water rivlets across the window. </p><p>Groaning, Jisoo moved his backpack to the front of his chest, opening the zipper to peer inside the bag and see if, by some miracle, he had an umbrella in there. Finding nothing but his wallet and other miscellaneous things, the dark haired boy groaned again and slowly made his way down the flights of stairs. </p><p>Upon exiting the building and before he could continue his inner grumble of how there was no predicted rain storm in the weather forecast this morning, Jisoo’s thoughts were interrupted by an unexpected, yet familiar sunny voice. </p><p>“Ah, hyung! There you are!”</p><p>Jisoo quickly turned to meet his member’s bright smile, “Dokyeom-ah.” The younger had been leaning against the wall right outside the main doors, the awning across the top of the entrance sheltering both boys from the rain that danced around them, “What are you doing here?” To say he was surprised was an understatement. Once winning the game a couple of hours before, the other members had already packed up and gone home, leaving the three oldest to clean the practice room. </p><p>“Jeonghan-hyung said to wait here because you were coming down.” Dokyeom smiled and pointed to where he stood next to the exit of the building, “He said that with my luck I would probably go up the elevator while you were coming down.” </p><p>Jisoo smiled fondly at the younger man, “No, I mean why are you here in general. Like, why aren’t you at the dorms?”</p><p>“Oh yeah. Well I texted you…” Dokyeom brought out his phone and aimlessly waved it, gesturing towards Jisoo, who continued to stand and listen to the other ramble on, “...I didn’t know if you had an umbrella because when the rest of us got home, it started to rain a little bit and so I wanted to make sure you had an umbrella. But then you never really check your phone so I decided to just come here.” Scratching the back of his neck, the younger man held the umbrella up to show Jisoo.</p><p>The older of the two glanced at the object the other held. Jisoo tilted his head slightly, “Only one?” </p><p>Dokyeom shifted the umbrella to the other hand, “Well, we can share right? I was rushing out the dorm and could only find one. I don’t know if the other’s misplaced the rest or something.” The younger smiled shyly while unclasping the velcro that held the umbrella together. </p><p>Jisoo only nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself of a pretty orderly Mingyu who tended to pick up the shared dorm more often than not, as well as the fact that since it was summer, all the umbrellas were tucked in the back of the coat closet. Jisoo pressed his lips together, holding back a grin as the younger opened the umbrella and gestured for the older to join him under it. </p><p>“Thanks, Dokyeom. I really appreciate it.” The other only smiled brighter and slowly moved forward, making sure the umbrella was still covering both of them as they stepped out into the rain. </p><p>“It would be really bad if you got sick. I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold or anything like that, Hyung.” </p><p>Jisoo let out a small breathy laugh and nodded, “Okay. Thank you.” </p><p>A short comfortable silence fell between the two members as they gradually made their way back to the dorms. The quietness was interrupted with a low grumble of hunger. Jisoo looked over to see an embarrassed Dokyeom, which only caused him to laugh, covering his smile with the back of his hand and his eyes forming crescent moons, “Did you not eat yet?” he asked gently. </p><p>“Well, I -- no because of-- you know. I mean--” Dokyeom’s stuttering only made the older laugh harder. </p><p>“It’s not that hard of a question, right?” Jisoo continued to giggle at his younger member’s nervous chuckle. </p><p>Dokyeom shook his head, his smile still gracing his lips, “No~”.</p><p>Jisoo continued his harmless teasing, “No? No what?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What are you answering no to?”</p><p>“I’m…” Dokyeom tilted his head in confusion, a smile still present on his lips, “... huh?” </p><p>The older of the two stopped walking and began laughing aloud once again, slightly hitting the other’s shoulder. </p><p>“Ah~ Shua-hyung, stop confusing me!” Dokyeom continued to hold the umbrella over himself and his companion in one hand, while he lightly grabbed the other’s hand and began swinging it back and forth with his free hand. </p><p>“Sorry Dokyeomie.” Jisoo straightened up and faced the other, lightly patting the other’s cheeks with his free hand, “Let’s go home quickly so we can eat okay?” He squeezed the hand that still warmly held his own, keeping their fingers intertwined.</p><p>The younger nodded and shifted the umbrella a little higher, making sure that the other was completely covered from the raindrops that seemed to be coming down harder now. </p><p>Glancing up at the umbrella and then down back at his band member, Jisoo smiled and moved a step closer, brushing shoulders with the other while they quickly made their way back to their shared dorm. </p><p>--</p><p>Upon approaching the apartment building, the younger gestured with a swift hand motion for his hyung to enter first, while he closed the umbrella, shaking the excess raindrops off. </p><p>“So what should we cook? I know the manager and Coups went grocery shopping the other day so there are some packets of ramen. Should we eat that?” Jisoo asked, turning to wait for the other before they both started to walk up the steps to their dorm. </p><p>“Yeah, that sounds great! And Seungkwan-ah brought down some of his mom’s homemade kimchi awhile ago so we can also have that.” </p><p>Jisoo hummed in agreement as he entered the passcode to the shared apartment. </p><p>Kicking off his shoes and sliding into his house slippers, the older of the two headed towards his room, letting the other know he would be back in the kitchen after dropping his bag off in his room. Jisoo placed his backpack on the ground at the foot of his bed, and quickly rushed over to the full length mirror that hung against the wall, carefully fixing his bangs. </p><p>Stepping outside of his room, Jisoo almost bumped into Mingyu, who was walking briskly down the short hallway towards the kitchen, hands full with dishes, “Oh Hyung, your back.”</p><p>Luckily, the older man was able to move aside quick enough to avoid the collision, earning him a thankful smile from the taller member who continued his stride to the kitchen. </p><p>“Yeah. I just got back. Dokyeom came with an umbrella and we walked back together.” Jisoo followed behind the other who had his hands full with dishes. </p><p>“Mnn, that’s good. We noticed it started to rain when we got back and we were wondering about you guys…like if you would be soaked.” Noisily placing the dishes in the sink, Mingyu turned around, leaning his back against the sink to address the other. </p><p>“Psh thank you for your concern.” Jisoo laughed light heartedly and pulled out a few packets of ramen from the kitchen cabinet, while Dokyeom had started a pot of water to boil with a smile. </p><p>Crossing his arms over his chest, Mingyu strolled over to where the other two stood in front of the stove, peering over his friend’s shoulder, “What are you cooking?” </p><p>Holding up an unopened packet, Jisoo addressed the other with a simple “Ramen” before moving away towards the trash can with a handful of now emptied packages.</p><p>“Ramen?” Mingyu draped an arm over Dokyeom’s shoulder, peeking at the other, “When I was cooking earlier you said you didn’t want rame-” before the taller one could finish his sentence, a sharp pain was felt on his ankle, “Ow! Shit, Seok! What the fu-” </p><p>“Oops, sorry! Are you okay? What happened? I heard Wonwoo-hyung calling you! Time to go back to your own room? Bye!” Dokyeom quickly shouted the string of words out while pushing Mingyu’s back that was bent over while he massaged the sore area that Dokyeom had kicked. </p><p>Dokyeom quickly glanced to where the older was throwing away the emptied packaging of the ramen packets, not seeing the small knowing smile that made its way across the older’s face. </p><p>Taking the opportunity, Dokyeom bent down to meet Mingyu’s frowning gaze and whispered out, “Go away.” </p><p>“What? Why?” Not matching his friend’s volume, Mingyu continued to massage his hurt ankle while glaring at the other that was in front of him, “Why did you kick me, you asshole?” </p><p>“Mingyu...just go away please.” Sighing, Dokyeom helped his friend up and pushed him towards the exit of the kitchen. </p><p>“But I still have dishes to…” letting his sentence falter as he met his friend’s serious look, Mingyu pressed his lips together. He knew Dokyeom was rarely ever this serious to the point of looking frustrated so Mingyu knew he should listen to the other. </p><p>Noticing Mingyu’s confusion, as it was written openly on his face, Dokyeom let out another sigh before making a silent gesture with his head towards the direction of Jisoo, who had begun opening the sauce packets of the ramen and pouring them into the pot of water that was now boiling. </p><p>Looking back at his hyung a few feet away and then turning back to meet Dokyeom’s expecting look, Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows, still confused. </p><p>Dokyeom let out a breath of air in frustration, his shoulders sagging before he opened his eyes wider, silently motioning with his head towards the oldest in the room, hoping that somehow his idiot friend would understand his silent statements. </p><p>Running a hand through his hair, Mingyu turned back to look at Jisoo and once again faced his friend who looked at him expectantly. </p><p>After several seconds of staring at each other in complete silence aside from the soft bubbling of the boiling water, Mingyu’s eyes widened and he clapped a hand atop Dokyeom’s shoulder.  </p><p>“OH!” Seeing, and hearing, his friend finally grasping the situation, Dokyeom slapped a hand over his own tired eyes and nodded. </p><p>“So~, yeah okay.” Looking over to Jisoo, who now turned to look at the other two after the loud commotion, Mingyu smiled and waved, “I’m going. Have a good meal.” </p><p>Jisoo only nodded and smiled, before looking past the taller member, another presence catching his attention, “Oh, Wonwoo-ah…” </p><p>At the mention of their other roommate, both Mingyu and Dokyeom turned around to see the other with two mugs in his hands looking back at the three that stood in the kitchen staring at him.</p><p>“Uh…hi.” Taken aback by the sudden attention of all three members, Wonwoo stopped in his tracks looking at the others who only stared back. </p><p>Jisoo’s light giggle and Dokyeom’s loud sigh broke the silence, reminding Mingyu that he needed to leave the kitchen. </p><p>“So we are leaving…” Quickly stepping around Dokyeom and walking towards the other that still stood motionless outside the kitchen entrance, Mingyu placed both hands on Wonwoo’s shoulders, turning the other around and pushing him away from the kitchen. </p><p>“But, I -- the cups…” </p><p>“Nope. I’m still using the cups. The cups are not entering that kitchen. The cups can happily stay in our room, away from the kitchen.” </p><p>Jisoo watched as Mingyu led a confused Wonwoo back the way he came, hands still gripped on the other’s shoulder, pushing him down the hallway towards their shared room. </p><p>Only when the slam of the pair’s bedroom door was heard did Dokyeom turn around and walk back towards the stove where Jisoo was quietly standing. </p><p>The older man did his best to suppress a small smile that threatened to appear. Pressing his lips together, Jisoo looked over to Dokyeom and ended up letting out a small laugh, eyes falling into crescent moons. </p><p>“What?” The younger man couldn’t help but smile while meeting the other’s gaze. </p><p>“Nothing.” Jisoo shook his head, looking back at the boiling pot, the smell of ramen wafting through the small apartment. </p><p>Handing the chopsticks that lightly rested between his fingers to Dokeyom, Jisoo looked over to the other, “What do you think? Is it ready?” </p><p>A serious expression crossed the younger’s face, an expression that Jisoo noticed appeared only when the other was cooking. Dokyeom took a small step towards the older man, moving closer to the stove. He gingerly stirred the boiling broth before bringing up a pinch full of noodles to inspect them carefully then setting them back down in the pot.</p><p>“Looks good to me! I’ll get the kimchi from the fridge and you can get the bowls?” </p><p>Jisoo agreed with the small nod of his head while turning off the burner and opening the cabinet doors, tip toeing slightly to reach the bowls. </p><p>Dokyeom came over gently taking the dishes out of the other’s hands, gesturing for the other to sit on the dining room table. </p><p>“I can help with-”</p><p>“Ah, no, no it’s okay Hyung,” waving his hand dismissively, the younger sent a bright smile towards the other, “I’ll bring the food over. Plus, you already had to clean the practice room and all that. I can do this much at least.”</p><p>Relenting with an, “Okay,” Jisoo moved over to the dining area noticing the littered table top. Before taking a seat, he shuffled leftover dishes and opened snacks, that were undoubtedly forgotten by the other members, to make room for the oncoming food. The mess didn’t bother Jisoo so much, as long as his own room was how he liked it. He made it a habit to keep his things orderly, making sure to always wash his own dishes after use because that was how he liked things. Mingyu on the other hand, had a problem with his roommates leaving things messily strewn around the apartment, especially in shared areas like the dining and living room. It was a conversation that they all had on multiple occasions, in private as well as on several public talk shows, made known by the younger member. </p><p>Jisoo made a mental note to take the leftover dishes to the sink to avoid more discussion on the topic. It wasn’t a big deal and would only add a couple more minutes to the dishes he already would have to wash after dinner anyways. </p><p>“Sorry... those are Coups-hyung and my dishes from this morning.” Jisoo turned to meet Dokyeom’s sheepish grin, as the younger held on to two bowls of steaming ramen. </p><p>“No worries. I can wash them after dinner.” Smiling, Jisoo sat back in his seat, eyeing the food in the other’s hands. </p><p>“We can do it together after we eat.” Placing the bowl in front of the older, Dokyeom smiled kindly while taking the seat adjacent to the older member. </p><p>Light conversation overtook the quiet of the apartment as Jisoo listened to Dokyeom talk about his new favorite artists, hobbies he planned to try once they had some free time, along with mentioning how his family was doing. </p><p>“How about your mom, Hyung? Have you called her recently?” Blowing on the noodles that were held up by his chopsticks, the younger looked over to Jisoo, all the while cooling off the steaming ramen. </p><p>“Mmnn…” using the napkin that was habitually placed on his lap, the older wiped his lips while nodding and swallowing the bit of soup in his mouth, “...she texted me today. I haven’t replied to her...,” letting out a breathy laugh at the almost disapproving look that the younger gave him while chewing a mouth full of noodles, Jisoo gently slapped the other’s hand that rested atop the wooden table, “...but I will! I’ll call her tonight even,” picking up his phone to glance at the time Jisoo shrugged his shoulders before continuing, “...but probably not until around midnight,” letting the phone fall back to the table, the older of the two crossed his leg over the other, picking up his chopsticks, “By then it will be about seven in the morning or so in LA and she should be awake.” </p><p>Dokyeom shook his head, catching the other’s eyes.</p><p>“Hyung, I know I say it a lot but I think you are so brave to come here where your parents are not and start a whole new life here. I would be scared and so lonely! So I really give you a lot of credit. And...” stopping to slurp some of the ramen broth into his mouth, Dokyeom pointed to the phone that rested beside Jisoo, “I’m sure your mom misses you a lot too. So make sure to call her more often, tell her about your day and stuff okay?” </p><p>Matching the grin that Dokyeom wore, Jisoo patted the other’s hand and nodded, “Okay, okay. I’ll try to get better at replying to messages and calling home.” </p><p>The younger nodded happily, about to suggest that Jisoo could talk to his mom about their upcoming variety show they would appear on, before the other softly spoke out, “I’ll tell her about our date tonight, is that okay?” Knowing that it would catch the younger man off guard, Jisoo watched for the other’s reaction, biting his lower lip and doing his very best to hold back the smile that wanted to creep onto his face. </p><p>Taking a second to process what the other had said, Dokyeom stared at his member before quickly grabbing the bowl of ramen, that now only had some soup left in it, bringing it to his lips in hopes to, one, hide his flustered face and two, give him time to think of a proper, eloquent, profound, response. Instead, the only thing that drinking the broth did was cause the younger to choke due to inhaling the warm broth a little too fast, the liquid going down the wrong pipe. </p><p>Standing up from his seat, Jisoo quickly moved to tap the other’s back, hoping it would help to dislodge anything stuck in his throat and to get some air back in his lungs. </p><p>Amidst his concern for the other, he couldn’t help but let a small smile grace his lips, “Are you okay? Do you need some water?” </p><p>Still coughing and clearing his throat, Dokyeom shook his head while waving both hands dismissively, his mind still replaying the other’s words in his head. </p><p>Ignoring the younger man’s gestures, Jisoo reached over to grab his cup of water, handing it to Dokyeom, who gratefully took it despite his previous rejection of the offer. </p><p>Quickly gulping down the liquid, the younger cleared his throat once again and inhaled, catching his breath once again. Jisoo continued to rub soothing circles on Dokyeom’s back, eyes still focused on the other, worry with a hint of amusement reflecting in the older man’s eyes. </p><p>“Thanks Hyung. Ay, how embarrassing,” the last part was mumbled under the younger’s breath while he scratched the back of his neck. </p><p>Removing his hand and moving to sit back at his seat, Jisoo giggled, a fist coming to cover his smile, “Sorry,” though feeling slightly guilty for laughing at the other, he couldn’t help but find the other’s flustered state endearing and sweet, “Are you okay?” </p><p>“Yeah. All good! Sorry,” turning a bright smile towards the older man, Dokyeom rubbed the palms of his hands on his jeans, “Um, yeah so…” </p><p>Jisoo only kindly tilted his head, smiling, “Should I not consider this a date?” </p><p>“Yes! I mean no! I mean…” taking a deep breath, Dokyeom did his best to gather his thoughts once again, “...would you want this to be a...you know... date?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind.” Feeling his face start to heat up, Jisoo shifted his eyes down to the now empty cup, fiddling around with the glass. </p><p>“Me too,” the soft, yet firm reply caused the older to look up, meeting bright smiling eyes, “I would like that actually.” </p><p>A quick airy laugh left Jisoo, a fluttery feeling settling in his chest, as he nodded, “Yeah, me too.” </p><p>As the time ticked on, the two talked about anything and everything; conversations moving from past performances to upcoming events to finding a time they could learn a new guitar instrumental piece. All the while, Jisoo found his fingers lightly intertwined with the other’s, both of them mindlessly playing with each other’s hands, gently caressing here and there. </p><p>Before too long, the younger noticed the time, hastily reminding the other that he had a “duty as a son to contact his mother” while quickly pointing to the now empty dishes, “We should bring these to the sink.” </p><p>Nodding, Jisoo collected his dishes, along with the other few plates and cups that Dokyeom mentioned were from this morning. </p><p>“I’ll wash and you rinse?” The younger suggested, in which the older agreed to with a hum. </p><p>Standing side by side, the two continued light conversation, their hips bumping against each other from time to time, fingers brushing as one passed the soapy dishes to the other. Jisoo couldn’t be more glad to have had those extra dishes to wash, enjoying the mundane activity if it meant spending more time with the younger man, who continued to enthusiastically recall and tell a story from his childhood. </p><p>Once rinsing the last bowl and carefully placing it on the rack to dry, Jisoo wiped his hands on the dish towel. Dokyeom stood by the exit of the kitchen, hand on the light switch, turning it off as the older member walked towards him. </p><p>“It’s pretty late now Hyung.” Jisoo only nodded and began to walk side by side with the other, matching his slow pace down the hallway towards their separate dorm rooms. The two walked the short distance from the kitchen languidly, both trying to elongate the small sense of peace and happiness that had settled around the couple all night. </p><p>Stopping in front of Jisoo’s door, Dokyeom gently grabbed both of the older man’s hands in his own, “Don’t forget to call your mom okay?” </p><p>Laughing lightly, Jisoo agreed while nodding his head, eyes lingering on their attached hands that swung back and forth between the two.</p><p>“Thank you Dokyeomie. It was a good date.”</p><p>Smiling, the younger stepped forward a tiny bit, placing the smallest kiss to Jisoo’s cheek, “It was.” </p><p>Moving back slightly, Jisoo could see the most sincere smile spread across the other’s face, “Maybe we could do it again? Tomorrow maybe?” Dokyeom asked, eagerly waiting for the other’s reply. Though the other put on a brave act, eyes gleaming, awaiting his answer, Jisoo knew there was an underlying hesitance and doubt that the younger tended to build up for whatever reason. Jisoo could never understand why the sweetest man in front of him could feel so doubtful of himself when, to Jisoo, Dokyeom was perfect as he was.</p><p>Jisoo nodded, this time he took a step forward leaning slightly upwards to connect their lips together in a short, soft kiss, “Okay. Tomorrow then.” Stepping back, Jisoo smiled at the slight dust of pink that was scattered on the younger’s face, hoping that his small action eased any unrest and doubt that plagued the other. </p><p>Slowly releasing the older’s hands as if not wanting to actually let go, Dokyeom took a step back, the brightest smile still plastered on his face, “Okay...yeah, okay good night Hyung!” </p><p>Jisoo giggled, waving his hand and taking a few steps backwards into his bedroom, “Night Seokmin-ah.” </p><p>Before he could stutter anything embarrassing out upon hearing his real name slip from the other’s lips, Dokyeom was glad the bedroom door slid shut with a soft click. </p><p>Realizing he was still absent mindlessly waving to a closed door, Dokyeom shoved his hands in his pockets, pressing his lips together as if trying to suppress the biggest smile from blooming on his face. Turning and walking towards his own room, Dokyeom couldn’t help but feel lighthearted and giddy. </p><p>Throwing himself on his bed, Dokyeom stared at the ceiling, a smile gracing his face in anticipation for tomorrow. </p><p>Unbeknownst to him, Jisoo also laid in bed, pillow clutched to his chest whilst staring up at the ceiling littered with projected stars from the lamp beside his bed, awaiting for tomorrow to come as well. It would be another perfect date.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this fluff! Give some love to Seoksoo and let me know what you think! &lt;3 <a href="https://twitter.com/rosequartstudy">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>